1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a push-fit connector with a housing that has an accommodation space, a connecting piece and a channel connecting the accommodation space and the connecting piece, wherein a heating zone is provided in the inside of the channel.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Embodiments of the invention are explained below on the basis of a fluid line that is used in order to transport urea from a supply container to a point of use. Urea is used in diesel engines in order to reduce the emission of nitrogen oxides.
The connection between the fluid line and the supply container and the connection between the fluid line and the point of use are often produced using a push-fit connector of the type named at the outset. A push-fit connector of this type can also be used in order to connect several line sections to one another. The push-fit connector has a connecting piece that can slide onto a line, e.g., a hose or a tube. At the opposite end, an accommodation space is provided so that a nozzle of the supply container or a nozzle of the point of use can be inserted. A channel is provided between the accommodation space and the connecting piece in order to enable a flow of fluid through the push-fit connector.
For heating, a heating element is led through the connecting piece, which heating element is often also led through the line in order to heat the fluid located there as needed. However, it is often also necessary to lead the heating element out of the push-fit connector in order to produce the required energy supply connections to the heating element, normally electric connections.
Urea loses its flowability at a temperature of approximately minus 11° C. There are therefore regulations that govern the period of time in which a urea line must be defrosted so that it can be used in a motor vehicle. The longer the defrosting operation lasts, the longer nitrogen oxides are released into the environment.